


An Error's Journey

by SecretTimeIsHere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore / Toriel - Freeform, Blue / Hearts, Hearts / Blue, Ink / Reaper - Freeform, Lust / Sci, M/M, Reaper / Ink, Sci / Lust, Toriel / Asgore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: The multiverse is headed towards peril, according to the watcher of the multiverse, and he's a center pawn. None of his questions are being answered. Why shouldn't he avoid sleep? Why does he have to let go? Why does he have to keep hope? Why shouldn't he be afraid to look death in the eyes? Why should he trust his soul?Why is Core so insistent on directing his path?What mistake is he supposed to avoid?(Very slow burn fanfic, there's going to be a lot of sadness, but the happy moments are wholesome, although spread far and few.)(Trigger warnings in beginning notes of each chapter.)
Relationships: Sans / sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The universe and its sciences have always been a finicky thing. Laws discovered and written down. Certain rules set in place. Despite the world of magic that he lives in, even possessing magic of his own, there’s a uniqueness to logic and how it manages to touch everything.

As a living and walking skeleton, he lives off magic, yet, he has his limits. There’s a logic behind popping his bones out of his sockets. Logic behind a broken bone. Logic behind the eyelights that he has instead of the standard eyeballs that most have.

Although, when he met another version of himself, logic had been metaphorically thrown out his lab window.

At first, he wasn’t sure what or who he was looking at, the other drastically different from himself. An open neon pink sleeveless jacket hung off his shoulders, bright and colorful compared to his stale white lab coat. A black leather choker around his neck and a black deep v-neck crop top far less modest than his bright blue turtleneck rested on his shoulders. Black tights and bright neon blue boots, not unlike the ones that his brother Papyrus always talked about having, adorned his legs and feet while he simply wore slacks and sneakers. 

Even his magic color was different, sleek winged eyeliner traced sockets holding amethyst purple lights stared back at his own glass wearing sapphire blue eyes. They both also had the same body, small round face, wide sockets, short chubby body. Although the copy was more fit and thin than he was.

The other skeleton was careful to explain things to him, that the theorem of a multiverse was true, that he was one of many versions of himself, sadly not even the original Sans, although close. Not one of the first Alternate Universes, or AUs, but one of the first timelines of the original.

Even now, as he walked down the hall to his lab, months after the unexpected meeting, it was a crazy thought.

“Morning, Sci.” his guest spoke when he opened the door, sitting on one of his lab counters with a book of notes in hand and a steaming cup in the other. He hummed back morning in reply as he switched his hoodie out with his lab coat. “Come on, thought I’d get a little more than that.”

“Good morning, Lust.” He rolled his eyes, the other skeleton’s skull lit up with a smile. “Any new information? Or breakthroughs?”

“Mmm, not that I can think of, I only got here a few minutes ago.”

After Lust had abruptly shown up and explained that there was a whole multiverse out there he began to talk about why he came to Sci’s timeline. Lust’s world is filled with a life-altering sickness, as he put it, an injection that was supposed to help them move past a tragedy and in a way did, but didn’t help them with anything else.

Thankfully, the sickness isn’t contagious, but the rest of the multiverse looks down upon Lust’s world, not wanting anything to do with any of them. For a while, Lust was okay with living with the sickness, until the humans began passing through the underground, and finally, the seventh human came through.

The seventh human, or Ace as Lust calls them, managed to break the barrier, but they met unexpected issues after reaching the surface. The humans want nothing to do with any of the monsters until their sickness is cured, so despite the barrier being broken, everyone is still stuck underground. Ace is the only one allowed to leave, mainly to slowly work through the issues and stereotypes humanity has on monsters so that when the monsters are finally allowed above ground everyone can intermingle safely.

Lust bringing up the fact that there was a large cultural difference between the two species as well. With the sickness came a feverish heat that never seemed to give out, causing culture even in snowdin to have more summer fitting clothes. Hence his crop top and thin tights.

Lust held back any more information than that, merely stating that he was afraid if Sci knew all of it that he would back out of helping with the cure. Although he was adamant that it didn’t impact anything.

With none of the multiverse wanting to help, Lust’s only choice was to find a timeline close by that was unaware of the multiverse. Sci’s timeline happened to fit that description.

_ Good morning, all.  _ His colleague came walking in, signing to both of them in Wingdings. A nearly lost language that only three in his underground understood, himself included. But, thankfully one Lust was fluent in.

“Morning Doc’.” He waved before looking over his notes on the sickness and cure again.

“Morning, Doctor Gaster.” Lust politely called, legs swinging as he lounged, sipping at a cup of iced tea.

Gaster was another skeleton, the Royal Scientist and his father. A tall man with a long cracked face, a crack running down to his right eye coupled with another crack running up to his left eye, scars from the war the locked monsterkind underground-leaving only one of his eyes working. He also had holes in the metacarpals of his hands, said to also be scars from the war. He wore a plain white turtleneck underneath his long black trench coat, the coat a gift from Sci and his brother Papyrus years ago, but cherished nonetheless.

Gaster was Sci’s inspiration to join the field of Science, always intrigued by his old man’s experiments as a child and having a gift for it like his father. Papyrus also working towards the science field but wanting to achieve what’s currently impossible, being an Astronaut and venturing into the stars. The most Gaster and Sci could do at the moment is to push him towards other hobbies, ones that don’t need them to be broken out of the underground to be achieved.

The room went contently silent as everyone focused back on the notes, Gaster or Sci chatting with Lust to clarify something or other on notes. Hours passed in quick succession, soon enough Gaster signed that he was leaving for lunch, and Lust had draped himself over Sci’s shoulders.

“Shouldn’t you get some lunch too, Darling?” Lusts arms wrapped loosely around his neck, head resting next to his own.

“Shouldn’t you, eye strain?” The other chuckled at that, “I’ll get something to eat in a few, feeling close to a breakthrough...” He circled a few things lightly in his notes before focusing back on his computer.

“If you’re that close, I can wait another hour to be cured. We may be skeletons but we gotta eat, don’t want Paps to think you missed a meal.”

“I think you’re getting to know me too well...” He could feel Lust’s smile against his cheek, he sighed, “Alright, I’ll go get some lunch. Make sure you eat too.”

“I will, Ace and their Mom planned some big meal for everyone, so I’ll have plenty to eat.” Sci hummed, hugging the arms slung around him for a moment before letting Lust pull away, both of them getting up.

They cleaned up their work areas for a moment before switching out their lab coats for their outerwear, Lust and his open jacket, Sci and his hoodie.

They shared another quiet hug, then Lust left through a purple portal and Sci turned off the light before heading out of the Core.

The walk home wasn’t all too long, going through a few halls and passing the throne room, two young children jumped out.

One was a goat monster with white fur and dark eyes wearing a lime green and buttermilk yellow striped sweater, dark pants, and a golden heart necklace. One of the children of the Dreemurrs, Asriel. A good kid but a downright rascal when he was with his sibling. 

The other was a human, the first fallen and the hope of the underground, Chara. They had pale skin from being in the underground for so long with them, and dark eyes-looking nearly scarlet red in the right lighting peeked out from syrup brown hair. Matching with their brother, they also wore a striped sweater with the same colors and a golden heart necklace, but unlike Asriel, they wore mocha brown pants.

“BOO!” They yelled out, “Did we scare you?”

“Right out of my skin, pipsqueaks.” He ruffled their hair, “Shouldn’t you Royals be in the dining hall with your parents?”

“But we wanted to see our favorite punny Uncle!” Chara argued, whining slightly, “We haven’t sawed you much- not after the new project.” Sci chuckled at the mispronunciation, both of them still oh so young.

“Sorry kiddos,” Sci spoke, kneeling to their height, “It takes a lot of my time-”

“Like a lover?” Chara teased, Asriel chuckling.

“...Something like that.” His socket twitched, the human always seemed to get right to his soul.

“Who is it? Who is it?!” Asriel chanted, jumping up and down impatiently. Sci tried to protest, “Come on! We runned all the way over here, we know it’s gotta be someone!”

“When you’re older I’ll say, how about that?” The Royals pouted, “Now hurry to lunch, don’t want you two getting in trouble for running off without supervision now, do we?”

The Prince and the Royal wisely ran back through the throne room and out through another doorway. Once he was sure they were out of his sight and heading to where they were supposed to be, he continued his journey.

A few elevator lifts and he was already in New Home, not far from his family's small townhouse. Opening the door, kicking off his sneakers, and slipping on his slippers he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m home!”

_ Welcome, Sans. _ His father signed at him, sitting at a small table centered in their kitchen.  _ I was wondering when you would show. _

“Welcome Home Brother!” Papyrus spoke confidently, flipping a grilled cheese.

Papyrus was also tall with a longer face like his father, despite being younger than Sci, still in high school, although today was a weekend for him. Papyrus happily wore a tank top with a fun slogan on it and some athletic pants, clothes that he found in the dump that Sci had helped him fix-up.

He let his lazy grin show off now that he wasn’t at work or the Castle, relaxing as his brother dished him and his Dad some sandwiches.

He closed his eyes as he ate. Enjoying the taste, but excited to get back to the lab, the image of Lust’s playful smile playing in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Talk of sex, Injections, Trauma, and Character Death.

After lunch, Sci was quick to make his way back to the Lab, excited to see Lust again, but also oh so close to a breakthrough. Gaster laughed at his immaturity.

_ Sans, he’s still going to be there when we get back. _ Gaster signed,  _ You act as if you’re lovesick for him… _ Sci slowed down, eye lights small.  _ Don’t tell me you didn’t realize? _

“Shush, old man,” Sci spoke through his fluster, his father only chuckled in response.

_ Do you want me to give you two some privacy? _ Gaster joked, Sci pulling up the hood of his hoodie, hoping to hide the growing blush across his cheeks.  _ Alright, alright, I’ll stop. It’s the first time you’ve taken an interest in someone, I have to get some teasing in. _

“I’ve had plenty of crushes...” he scoffed, pushing his hands in his pockets.

_ Keep telling yourself that. _ Gaster rolled his eye, _ You’ve always focused on your education, your thirst for information, and science outrivals that of a dehydrated monster. I was starting to think you’d never find someone, or at the least, never have any true friends. _

The two of them slowed to a stop, right in front of the lab doors.  _ I honestly don’t care if you never have a lover, or if you make a lot of friends, I just want you to be happy and have people that you can fall back on and trust. _

His father pulled him close, and for a moment, they shared a quiet hug. 

After the heartfelt moment, they both walked into the Lab, Lust already waiting for them, back in his spot on the counter.

“Welcome back you two,” Lust smiled, and Sci’s soul soared; maybe he is a little lovesick. “What was that breakthrough you were talking about, Sci?”

Gaster moved over to his desk, and Sci sat at his own, Lust pulling up a chair next to him.

“Well, I was considering something painfully obvious but possibly the solution.” the other raised a brow in question, “What if we used the counter chemicals of the original injection?”

“You think I haven’t tried that already?”

“We do it in reverse order.” He received a blank stare, “Then we mix it with the original injection.”

_ That may be crazy enough to work Sans,  _ Gaster appeared behind them,  _ What do we need to make it? _

  
  


\-----

  
  


It was late into the day when they decided to stop, the first ingredient needing to simmer overnight before they can use it.

Gaster excused himself, heading home. Sci and Lust agree to hang out for a bit, finding a quiet place in a hidden cave of waterfall, they relax.

“So, what’s going to happen when the cure’s finished?”

“Hopefully, my underground can get to the surface, and I can finally have peace.” Lust closes his eyes as he settles in, laying back with his arms behind his head, “Excuse my language, but I can’t fucking wait to comfortably sleep under big fluffy blankets again. This heat is just absolutely  _ unbearable  _ most days.”

Sci laughs softly, happy to see his friend relaxing, but, that wasn’t exactly the answer he wanted.

“...what’s going to happen to us?”

“What do ya mean?” Lust questions, eyes opening slightly to glance at Sci, who’s sitting criss-cross next to him.

“Are we going to stay friends?”

“If you want to, although I wouldn’t mind being more, honestly.” Lust chuckles, seeing the blush that lit up Sci’s face, “Sorry, too forward? Never really asked someone out before.”

“...I wouldn’t mind being more either.” He eventually speaks up. 

“Do you wanna go on a date sometime…?” Sci asked where, “Just thinking of a movie at my house, since my whole AU is aware of the multiverse, it won’t be a problem if you’re seen.”

“That sounds great,” Sci speaks softly, laying back with Lust, letting himself slightly lean on his lover.

Stars, he has a lover now. That’s a copy of himself. Yet he’s different, why is he trying to justify this?

“...I need to tell you something.” Sci hmms softly, happy to be given a distraction from the inner dilemma, “I really do like you, Sci, and I’ve kept you in the dark about this long enough. Since we’re dating now, it’s only fair you know what the sickness my AU has really is.”

Lust breathes in deeply for a moment, before explaining in a gloomy voice, keeping his eyes away from Sci’s gaze.

He carefully explains that after the royal children died in his AU, and after the Queen left the King, everyone was hopeless. There was no joy. The King searched for some joy that could take their mind off the tragedy that had struck the Royal family and quaked through the underground. Their Royal Scientist came up with an answer, intimacy.

The Royal Scientist invented an injection, one that would give them a heat akin to an animal's mating cycle, so they wouldn’t have to think about the hopelessness anymore. Shortly after the discovery, the Royal Scientist fell into the Core, and only Lust remembers him now. His name erased from history and time itself. Since the Royal Scientist is gone, Lust is credited with the discovery.

Lust closed his eyes, and Sci opened his mouth to speak, but Lust wasn’t finished.

He was fine with being credited for it for a time, but as his Papyrus grew up, and was nearly of age to take the injection-just years away, he started searching for a cure. 

He gave up hope for a time, tired of finding nothing but dead ends, and let go of himself for a while. That is until Ace fell into the underground and gave everyone hope again. Even after Humanity gave their demands, everyone being cured of the sickness, not everyone is on board with letting go of the injection. It’s become a drug to the underground.

Thankfully several people are on his side, including the new Royal Scientist to who he gave up his position, and the Captain of the Royal Guard. In addition, a robot that the new Royal Scientist made is working with the general public to change their mind. With Ace also helping, it shouldn’t be long until everyone’s minds are changed.

Lust refused to open his eyes after the story, or even face Sci’s direction. Sci hugged him.

“I don’t care about the real reason. I like you, and I don’t care that you’re stuck with this sickness.”

“You don’t care that I have to lay with others either?”

“If it’s what you have to do to stay alive, no.” Lust gave him a wide smile, and hugged him back, crying thankyous into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non explicit talk of toxic relationships.

Lust and Sci agreed to have their date after work the next day, Gaster covering for Sci, saying he’d be working late on their project.

The whole day the two of them had been so excited they could barely focus on working on the cure. With Paps in school for the day, they stayed in the Lab for lunch, Lust bringing leftovers from the lunch he had with his human the day before.

Hours passed and they got the first ingredient finished and prepared the next one for the cure. Not much could be done after that since much like the first ingredient, the second would need to chill overnight. They cleaned over some more conversation, and then Gaster dismissed the two of them, letting them head to UnderLust for their date.

Lust opened a purple portal, wrapped an arm around Sci’s lower waist, and told him to hold his breath. Then suddenly they jumped through and they were at the edge of a brightly colored snowdin. Off in the distance, you could see large crowds around Grillby’s and the hotel, but closer by, you could see a comfortable house with a shed next door.

Lust ushered Sci to the house, and soon enough they were inside and he was meeting Ace and Lust’s brother, Pink.

Ace seemed to be a young adult human, taller than Lust, but shorter than Pink. They wore plain brown shorts and a sweater that was striped with different colors, first black then grey then white, and finally purple. They also were pale, much like his Chara, but had fawn brown hair and their eyes were closed as if they were blind.

Pink wore a black open-chested long sleeve shirt with a cape behind him, and much like Lust, had black tights and boots, but his boots were yellow. Pink also had a belt around his waist that was studded with yellow hearts.

“Greetings, Sci! It’s Great To Finally Meet You!” Pink spoke confidently, extending a hand politely.

“Hello, Sci, Lust has told us so much about you!” Ace also extended their hand

“Likewise,” He shook Pink’s hand, then Ace’s.

  
  


“Dinner’s Almost Done!” The oven dinged, and Papyrus pushed everyone into the kitchen, dishing up a slice of lasagne for everyone. “How’d You Two Meet? From What Lust Talks About, It Wasn’t In The OmegaTimeline.”

“Omega Timeline…?” Sci questioned

“Basically a hub of sorts for all AUs, TimeLines, and a place for survivors of fallen Universes or more malicious AUs.” Lust explained

“Fallen Universes?”

“Sometimes Universes destroy themselves, much like how Universes are randomly created. No one can really explain it yet, not even Core Frisk, although the Gods of ReaperTale think that the Multiverse is just keeping balance.” Lust then moved his attention to Pink, “I was trying to get to Omega but I accidentally portaled into Sci’s Lab.”

Right, Lust was keeping the injections a secret from Pink.

“Yeah, sure startled me.” Sci laughed, “But, we got to be friends, and then lovers from it, so no harm no foul.” Sci started eating at the lasagne, “This is delicious, thanks Pink.”

“But Of Course! It’s Not Everyday Lust Brings Home A Date!” Pink started cleaning up the dishes and washing them.

Lust finished his plate and handed it to Pink, so did Sci and Ace.

The three of them left Pink and headed into the living room.

“How’s the cure going?” Ace asked quietly, making sure Pink didn’t hear.

“It’s been good so far, we made a breakthrough, and hopefully within the next few days we can test it,” Sci explained, just as quiet.

“Good to know, I hope it works out, I’ll let you two watch your movies. See you later.” Ace waved goodbye, walking out the door and presumably home.

Lust dragged Sci along up the stairs and to his room with a smile on his face. Lust closed the door and let Sci marvel at the room for a moment, far cleaner and nicer than his own.

Despite being the Scientist he is, his room is a mess. He never bothered with a bedframe, no matter how much Gaster pestered him, so his mattress lays on the floor, blankets, and pillows strewn around it. He has a floor lamp by his bed and a treadmill stuffed in the corner by his desk, and a bookshelf full of books that he shares with his brother, but besides that, it is pretty empty.

On the other hand, Lust’s mattress sits on a modern styled bed frame, a small TV sitting on a sleek wooden table, and a smooth plastic-looking bedside table held a simple lamp by his bed. Pushed against the wall, he also had a treadmill, but it was mostly overshadowed by his wardrobe, also modern in design.

Lust pulled out a large purple bean bag from his closet, and set it a foot or two in front of the TV, and then gestured Sci over, still that big goofy smile on his face.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were happily cuddling, holding hands, hardly paying attention to the movie.

“Isn’t it a little weird?” Lust gave him a confused look, “We’re both Sans’, yet we’re dating.”

His lover burst out laughing.

“Sorry, Sci, forgot how little you know about the multiverse… this is far from the first time Sanscest has happened. Many copies of us are together, and admittedly, a few out there are exes of mine.”

“I thought you never asked anyone out before?”

“I haven’t, they asked me… A lot of Sans’ share the same trauma, we all understand each other for one reason or another. It’s not uncommon for Sans’ to seek each other out for comfort.” Lust sighed, “Being truthful, they all broke my soul, not really wanting me but my body… it’s why I wanted to ask you out.”

Sci stuttered, “You’re the only person, aside from my friends and family, that sees me for me. Someone that doesn’t see the heat my underground is plagued by but sees my personality and listens to my jokes. Someone that doesn’t see me just as a body, but as a person.”

Lust cuddled closer, “I don’t think I could love anyone else.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Harassment, and Non explicit character death

They started going on dates nearly every night, and after a little pestering Lust finally agreed to take Sci to the Omega Timeline.

“Not a lot of people like UnderLust there… or me, so be careful and stay close, ‘kay?” Lust warned, an arm wrapping around his lower waist again. “Hold your breath-” and they jump through the portal.

The world opens up to a large city, the sky white as a new canvas. They arrive at a designated portal area and walk down the crowded sidewalks and out to a park. Lust pays for some drinks for the two of them from a food cart, and as they walk away, he can hear the worker mutter an insult that he will never repeat.

Lust’s hand tightened on his drink ever so slightly. Sci grabs Lust’s free hand, intertwining their fingers, and glares at the worker. Lust’s smile appears at the act, not big and goofy, but soft and affectionate.

His lover leads them off the trail and they sit under the shade of the tree a little ways away from the path.

“...We haven’t even been here that long, and you’re already getting insults for no reason.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t hear everyone while we were in the city, huh?” Sci’s eye sockets twitch. “Like the surface, the Omega Timeline has its own stereotypes for UnderLust. It’s a hub, but it ain’t a haven. Although Haventale is.”

Sci lets a laugh out at the joke.

“Aww, what’s so funny,  _ doll _ ?” A deep voice growled out, interrupting them.

“Hello, Cherry.” Lust rolled his eyes, sighing, voice monotone and avoiding eye contact. Subtly holding and cuddling a little closer to Sci.

“Aww, come on sweetheart, don’t be like that~”

Cherry appeared to also be a Sans, although from a more edgy AU. His outfit was much darker than his own, a spiked collar around his neck, and a gold tooth poking out from his mouth.

“We broke up, Cherry. Leave me alone.”

“Are you sure about that-?”

“ _ He said he wants to be left alone. _ ” Sci barked out, finally understanding this was one of Lust’s exes. He pulled his lover closer, and let him curl around his back, somewhat hiding behind him.

“And what are ya gonna do about it?”

“Is there a problem, Cherry?” A small child appeared next to Cherry, looking much more like his Chara than Ace.

“Nothin’ Core, just leavin’.” Cherry grits his teeth, glaring at the couple as he walked away.

“Hello again, Lust. Not often you visit the Omega Timeline.” The child spoke, sounding as if they were centuries old. They directed their attention to Sci, “I don’t believe we’ve met before, I’m Core. Watcher of the Multiverse.”

Core was short and monochrome, with grey-white skin and dark pits for eyes. Their hair was nearly smoke grey, but their sweater held lighter shades of cloud and coin grey, interchanging in a pattern of stripes. Shadow grey shorts and shoes with white socks finished their colorless look.

“...Sci, nice to meet ya.”

“You might want to get headed home, Sci. I think there’s news that you need to hear.” Sci opened his mouth to speak, “Trust me Sci, I can see far too many outcomes and possibilities. Listen to what I say, and go home.”

He wished he didn’t listen.

What he came home to was nothing short of chaos and depression. Chara had grown sick, no explanation in sight. Lust held him as he cried.

For a moment, they put the cure on hold. The whole underground seemed to slow to a stop. Their hope, their savor was dying and they had no clue why.

Even worse, several days after the news, both of the young Royals disappeared.

Everyone searched for days, from the peaks of the underground mountains of snowdin and through the alleys and sewers of New Home. Brave souls even ventured through the Ruins, but nothing could be found.

After a week, much to the underground’s distaste, they were both presumed dead.

Lust cuddled with Sci in his room, the door locked.

“...Is this what happened in your Universe?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. We never found them either.”

“...Is anything going to happen to my timeline?”

“...no, you’re one of the originals, not a variant.” Why did Lust hesitate? “Things are going to get better. I promise.”

He closed his eyes, content in Lust’s hold, and his vision faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of death, killing, and cannibalism.

Waking up, he stared at the ceiling for a moment, heavily confused.

What was that dream? Why did he remember all of it? Why was Hearts going by Lust? Why did everything feel so familiar? Were they memories?

Far too many questions, far too early.

Slowly he sat up, reaching for the glasses he knew he had nearby. Looking down he fell asleep in his day clothes, half-heartedly he misses when he could easily wear the same clothes every day, but that’s a price you have to pay for sanity.

He could’ve sworn he was knitting before he fell asleep, and was definitely not tucked in or laid down. Nightmare must’ve come in to check on him at some point.

He pulled the strings from his eyes as he carefully got off his hanging bed. Being mindful to not have it swing too much or else it’ll whack him in the back, and let his magic open up the curtains and grab a change of clothes as he started a shower. Also setting the clothes and his glasses on the counter.

Those dreams were far too detailed. He nearly never had dreams in the first place, let alone that vivid and so many back to back. Hearts doesn’t go by Lust anymore, not after he joined Nightmare.

Hearts had always said that Lust was a name he used to use, one a beloved ex of his repurposed and he was always so hesitant to let go of it, but when he left the Star Council and started a new life apart of Nightmare’s gang, he decided it was time to let go.

Why would he dream of dating Hearts in the first place? He was with Blue, and while they are on opposing sides, they still love each other. Both agree Hearts is safer and happier with Nightmare, and Blue safer and happier with Dream.

He’s happily single thank you very much. Far too many mental instabilities to even think of a relationship at the moment, that wasn’t changing no matter how much Reaper flirted with him.

So what were those dreams? Why did they give him such emotion?

He shook off the thought, for now, changing into his clothes before giving himself a once-over in the mirror.

The reflection of a skeleton with coal bones stared back at him, mismatched eye lights sitting in his sockets and bright blue tear tracks under his eyes. One of his eyelights was plain white, like most Sans’ have, the other was deep blue ringed with a murky yellow.

His neck was bright red for no other reason than to show how much of an error he was inside and out, but he had a dark blue scarf around his neck to hide most of it. His dark red shirt fit him for the first time in centuries, much like his black patchy jacket. Looking down his pants were baggy and long, but overtime staying in Nightmare’s mansion, he grew into them, since he’s no longer staying in a place where time is paused infinitely. Looking at his feet, his toes wiggled on top of his black flip-flops.

He was missing something… looking back at the counter, he grabbed his glasses, then back in the mirror, he saw that handsome bastard he knew so well.

Smirking he grabbed his phone before heading down to the kitchen, most everyone already gathered there, most sitting at the kitchen island, a few at the couches decorating the walls.

“MORning.” He called, voice glitching.

“Good morning, Error.” Nightmare called, “Get some coffee before Killer drinks it all.”

Nightmare was one of the eldest in the Multiverse and had collected a gang of so-called bad sans’ to wreak havoc upon the multiverse, a sort of payback for being outcasted. While Nightmare refused to talk about his past, the gang knew that his goop was not natural, as the dark guardian had confessed once upon a time he didn’t look like a perpetually dripping blob of a skeleton with a single cyan eye.

The odd goop that surrounds Nightmare thankfully doesn’t soak into everything, so he can still wear most clothing without a problem. Even though he doesn’t change from the black hoodie, shorts, and slippers he wears every day.

“I’m not drinking all of it!”

“You’ve had three cups already. You got in the kitchen six minutes ago.”

Killer was one of the several Sans’ Nightmare had collected for his crew and was from a genocide gone horribly wrong, Frisk convincing him to kill everyone. Frisk did this over and over through many resets, and it slowly tore Killer apart. By the time Nightmare found him, he was very much insane, desperate to get rid of the guilt that was eating at him. He had so much negativity, that he had black tears running from his sockets, and his eyelights gone.

Nightmare offered to let him in and help him, and unknowingly, Killer had accepted. Today, Killer’s wearing a long-sleeved black turtleneck and basketball shorts with sneakers and socks, his old tattered hoodie resting around his shoulders. For once, he even has a single eye lit up, a sign that he’s happy.

“Morning, Ru!” Hearts called patting the seat next to him, “How’d ya sleep?”

Hearts was wearing a comfortable knitted sweater that Error had made for him last Giftmas. Since he was no longer plagued by that unbearable heat, he can wear it without discomfort. Alongside that, he’s wearing comfy but thin black sweats along with fluffy socks.

“WEiRd.” Error shrugged, sitting down next to Hearts after stealing some coffee from Killer, “Just sOmE Odd dREams thOugh, hOpEfully, tOnight I wOn’t havE thEm again.”

“Night terrors?” Nightmare questioned

“No… I think thEy might bE mEmORiEs, but it’s hard to say. ThEy wERE cOnfusing thOugh, sO I’m trying nOt tO think tOO much abOut it.”

“Sounds like the multiverse in a nutshell,” Cross spoke up from the doorway, having just woken up. Horror let out a gruff chuckle at that.

Cross and Horror were also skeletons that Nightmare had found. Dust being the other one he had found, although the stupidly tall skeleton loves to sleep in. Dust came from a genocide gone wrong as well, except he killed out of desperation, how would Frisk be able to kill everyone if he did it himself? Although after Dust killed his brother he snapped. His eyes seem to forever shake and are mismatched like Error’s. Both red, but one with an inner ring of blue.

Nightmare found Dust talking to himself, or seemingly so, his mind so gone that he imagined his brother as a ghost that follows him, telling him to kill more. If Dust was awake and downstairs, he’d probably be wearing his brother's scarf and his hoodie paired with long trek pants as well as slippers.

Horror didn’t come from a genocide but did come from a very dark AU that had a famine, and after so much time without food, to survive many turned to eat each other. The first time Nightmare and Horror met, Horror had tried to cut Nightmare up and eat him. At the moment, Horror’s not trying to eat everything and anything but is cooking breakfast for everyone. 

Wearing his apron, a fluffy hoodie he stole from Cross, and his normal faded t-shirt, he smiles wide. Although, much like Killer and Dust, he also wears basketball shorts and slippers. Yet, unlike everyone else, his AUs story left him with a jagged hole in the side of his head and only one bright red working eye.

Finally Cross, the one that changed the gang. The only one that hasn’t gone insane. After Cross joined, Nightmare started helping everyone else with their insanity, and eventually helped himself as well. Cross doesn’t wear the uniform his AU had forced him into anymore but does still keep some elements of his old outfit. He has his fluffy hoodie that he kept, that Horror enjoys stealing far too much, but he also kept his black turtleneck. Aside from that, he got rid of everything else, relaxing with black athletic pants and dark sneakers.

He’s the only one that looks the most like a sans appearance-wise, his eyes both white, with no scar insight. The gang says that one of his eyes used to be red, with a red scar under it. Nightmare has confirmed this but says that the reason behind that was he was sharing a soul with a human, and that now that the human has been taken care of, the red eyelight and scar are gone.

“Any… um... Pa-...pl-” Horror struggled for a moment, his injury messed with his head a lot, making it harder to speak and get sentences out. Everyone waited patiently, “ _ Plans _ ! Any plans?”

“Hmm… PlannEd On hanging Out with REapER, LifE, and MERcy fOR lunch. SpEnd sOmE timE with thE Charas, makE suRE IntEnt is kEEping thEm all undER cOntROl. ThEn dROp by CcinO’s, why?”

“We were thinking about a movie night later.” Dust popped his head through the door, twitching a little less than usual, a good sign. That means his brother hadn’t been keeping him up all night.

“I’ll have tO gEt gOing sO I can makE it back sOOnER thEn, dOn’t I?” Error spoke with a smirk, and Horror’s smile widened.

  
  


\-----

  
  


A few portals later, to hide his trail to Nightmare’s base, he arrived in Reapertale. He passed many Gods on his way to Life’s realm, and he waved to each of them, everyone knowing him well, a long-time friend of the Gods.

“There you are, Error, I was beginning to think you forgot.” Life spoke, sitting on the deck of her cottage. Reaper a few feet away from her, floating as he sat.

Life was the Toriel of ReaperTale, but also as the nickname suggests the Goddess of life and nature. She is a goat monster with fluffy white fur, red eyes, and a flowing green silk dress with golden accents.

“Heya, Ru,” Reaper cooed, Error rolled his eyes. “Mercy couldn’t make it this time, few more souls than usual. You know how it is.”

Reaper is the God of death, his younger brother, Mercy, the God of merciful death. Both of them wearing dark cloaks tied with a rope, both having their own tokens. Reaper a small gaster blaster skull holding together the hood of his cape, and Mercy a long wisping red scarf.

“Alright, make sure to tell him ‘Hi’ for me some time then,” Error sat on the deck with them, and pulled out his knitting, “How have you two been?”

“Same old Same old,” Life sighed, “Not much to do for me, although Reaper has a little something~”

“Tor, come on, thought you agreed you’d keep that a secret.”

“Awww, yOu lEft mE Out Of a sEcREt?” Error faked betrayal, “ _ HOw cOuld yOu?! _ ”

“You watch too much UnderNovela...” Error gave pouty eyes, “Fine Glitch. Ink and I have been cuddling a bit outside of work. Just Queerplantonic cuddling, nothing more… right now.”

“YOu bEttER nOt lEt DREam or NightmarE knOw yOu caught fEElings DEath,” Error chuckled, Reaper scoffed.

“What about you, Error?” Life asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of Error.

“Had some weird dreams… but nothing much more than that. The war is still going on, but I complain about that nearly daily.” Life and Death gave confused looks, as if asking him to elaborate, “I think they might be memories, but it’s hard to say. They weren’t really about me… they could be, but I doubt it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Reaper rested on his stomach, head cradled in his hands, still floating in the air.

“Well, the dreams were about some Classic timeline, a skeleguy named Sci who’s dated Hearts back when he was Lust.” Error stopped his knitting and picked up the tea, “I know it has to be Hearts, he’s the only UnderLust timeline with a human named Ace and a brother named Pink.”

“Well, it might not be far-fetched that you’re from a classic timeline, and we all know that you haven’t always been an error and that you do get the occasional flash of something with the right prompting.” Error hummed, “Did this Sci guy act a lot like you?”

“...Admittedly, yeah. We even have the same glasses.” Error tapped the rim of his glasses, the same he saw in the first dream.

“Maybe you’re going to be slowly dreaming through your past life for a bit?”

“I know we’re literally Universe travelers and Gods, but that’s a little crazy, don’t ya think?”

“Well, you don’t remember anything before the AntiVoid, so it’d be a fair theory to say the AntiVoid is the reason you can’t remember anything… and you moved out of there some years ago.” Life reasoned, “Maybe without its influence your memories are starting to come back.”

“Maybe...” Error’s phone buzzed, and he looked at the new text.

Intent was losing control of the Charas, they ran out of chocolate. The destroyer chuckled. “Sorry guys gotta get going, Intent needs me. Thanks for listening to my weird bullshit though.”

“Anytime,  _ Glitchy _ .”

His mind flashed and he was in the dark world of the save screen, Reaper cuddling close, his chest hurting from a long red slash across it.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Sneaking into the Omega Timeline was absolutely terrible the first time he had done it, but now it had become routine. Alongside his glitching, he learned that he could manipulate his code to look like any Sans he wanted, and even match their voice, although it put a slight strain on his soul if done too long.

Looking like a Classic Sans, he got a secret identity in the Omega Timeline, a small workshop under his false name that he uses to sell his crafts giving him some G to use to buy gifts for the gang, the Gods, and the Charas.

Pulling a pouch out of his pocket, he walked to the grocery store, buying several fun-sized snack packs of chocolate for his idiot humans, before heading out to the pocket space that all the Chara’s lived in.

By accident, he discovered the space and all the Chara’s living there years ago, and regrettably, grew close to all of them. Intent acted as the main parent of the house like pocket space, and Error was the punny uncle that saved them with his copious amounts of chocolate.

He arrived and before he could even knock on the door, he was jumped on by many Charas. Intent was quick to pull them all off before he crashed.

“Sorry, Error, they’re all a little cranky and are coming down from a sugar high. Brats found where I’ve been keeping the chocolate and ate all of it at once.” Intent explained, red eyes glaring at the younger ones.

Intent was one of the eldest of the Chara’s and the only one willing to take an active role as caretaker. Their Frisk long since paused and seeming to not be returning to the underground. When he had first found all of them, the eldest of the Chara’s, not so cleverly nicknamed Dest, had pulled him aside and explained things. 

The pocket space they live in is the in-between of the in-between. The space that separates the Void from the AntiVoid. Time is slow, but not at a complete stop. It’s connected to everywhere, and nowhere at once. From the pocket space, the Chara’s can live and go check on their Frisk’s as they please. Although with so many new AUs recently, a lot of them are young.

Intent’s timeline is the first Genocide timeline, long since abandoned by everyone, all the characters dead except Frisk. Dest’s timeline is the original timeline, and they keep a very close eye on their Frisk, who’s been on the surface for years now.

Thanks to Error, things had been more liveable and far less confusing. With his knitting and newfound hobby of sewing, he made them all new clothes and bought necklaces from the OmegaTimeline that have their nicknames on them.

Now not everyone’s wearing the same green and yellow striped sweater and brown pants, and a lot of them have their own styles and tastes. Plus, with how slow all of them age, it’s not often that he has to refit them or make new clothes.

“It’s alright IntEnt, thanks fOR gEtting thEm Off mE.”

“Least I could do, now come on  _ punny _ .”

His mind flashed, showing the image of a young Chara and Asriel, both clambering around his body, and enjoying themselves, laughing happily.

He shook his skull, and Intent gave a concerned look, “Ya good, E?”

“Y-yEah...” Shakily, he followed the other inside.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Error sighed as he sat down at a barstool of his favorite Cafe.

“Hey, Error, bad day?”

“COnfusing day...”

“Strong coffee or extreme hot chocolate?”

“ExtREmE cOcOa,” He reached into his pocket and passed a few G for the drink, “I dOn’t gEt what’s gOing On with mE. FiRst thEsE wEiRd dREams slash mEmORiEs thEn I’m gEtting flashEs Of mEmORiEs I dOn’t REmEmbER-?”

“Woah there, let’s slow down a bit.” Error stopped, hanging on Ccino’s every word, “Deep breath in,” He breathed in deeply, “and let it out slowly.” He exhaled for a long minute. “There? Is the world a little less overwhelming?”

Ccino is from a surface AU, simply owning a cat Cafe and living above it. He has grey eyes and pale bones, usually wearing earthy colors and an apron, although on occasion outside of work he wears a blue hoodie with bunny ears attached to the hood.

Error nodded soundlessly, closing his eyes, “Why don’t you start from the beginning, then I can try and help, but before you start, take a drink, alright? God or not, it’s good to stay hydrated. Even with hot cocoa.” His eyes half opened at the sound of a cup softly landing on the counter. He took a big sip and then began to speak.

“StaRtEd with thE dREams I guEss… thEy wEREn’t abOut mE thOugh, but thEy might bE? At lEast LifE and REapER think sO. ThEy think I might bE REmEmbERing my past nOw that I’m nOt living in thE AntiVOid...”

“And what do you think about the dreams?” Ccino spoke slowly and softly, petting a cat that had jumped up into his arms.

“I dOn’t knOw what tO think.”

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to not have an opinion on things. What do you want to do about the dreams?”

“NOthing Right nOw.”

“Then you don’t have to do anything.”

“I’vE bEEn gEtting flashEs Of mEmORiEs tOO, but I dOn’t REmEmbER thEm. I knOw thEy’RE minE bEcausE it’s in my pERspEctivE, thEy fEEl familiaR. I can REcOgnizE pEOplE in thEm.”

“What do you want to do about the flashes?”

“SEE what happEns with thEm I guEss...”

“Then you can wait and see.” Ccino pulled out his phone for a moment, “Before you leave to Night’s, can you stay a bit longer? Night had put in an order for some sweets and drinks for your movie night.”

Error nodded, and Ccino walked away, going into the kitchen area to work on the order.

“Hello, Error.” A young voice suddenly called, and he froze. The voice was one from his dreams… and one he still knew to this day. He didn’t bother looking over.

“...Hi, CORE.”

“Don’t avoid sleep.” Error slowly turned his head towards Core, “Your dreams will help. I can’t promise all of them will be happy. I can promise that they will help. You need to go through them. Otherwise, the multiverse is destined for peril.” He just gave confusedly.

Core stared back at him, “Why the confused look? I’ve already told you before that I’m the watcher of the Multiverse.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Injections

Core’s word’s still confused him, then again, everything was beginning to confuse him. He felt as if there was a deeper plot hidden from him. Why would Core explicitly direct his path? Why would they warn against not listening?

Lust’s hesitation wasn’t helping his spiraling thoughts. Why couldn’t Lust tell him anything? Why did it feel like Lust was hiding something from him? Were things going to get better?

Core had made it clear they and Lust were already acquainted, would it be a long shot to say they’re plotting something? If so, what? Would Lust plan something behind his back?

His eyes focused, and he noticed he had accidentally stopped stirring the cure. He looked over to the clock in his office, the time far late into the night. Sighing, he continued to stir.

Whatever they’re planning, if they are at all, he has to trust that it’s for the better of everyone.

The door to his lab opened with a long low squeak, and someone poked their head in.

“D-Dr. S-S-Serif?” A stuttering voice asked, belonging to the lizard monster that had suddenly shown up.

“Hello, Alphys? Correct?” The monster nodded.

They hadn’t met often, only in the halls on occasion and at several Royal events, but from what he heard, Alphys is Gaster’s prized student. A brilliant mind with many ideas, but sadly poor social skills and a nervous stutter that many didn’t take her seriously for. If Sans wasn’t Gaster’s pupil at the moment, she’d easily top everyone else and take his place.

Dr.Alphys is a young yellow lizard, only seen wearing a white lab coat with her tail poking out from the back. She’s one of the few adults in the underground shorter than Sans, buck teeth poking out slightly and round glasses much like his own resting on her nose.

“Y-yes. U-uh, how’s the p-project going? I imagine d-d-difficult, b-but that’s e-expected when y-you’re working with the C-CORE.”

That had been the cover that Gaster worked nonstop on, that they were studying the core and seeing if they could use it as an energy source or as a way to break the barrier. A very viable question that many wanted to be answered, so their King allowed them to study the most dangerous and yet unknown object in their underground.

Over time, they were able to build over the pulsing white mass, creating the CORE. Soon, they even had security over the area, many guards around the place, and protections at both entrances. The CORE oddly sitting between New home and Hotland.

After a while, they had still yet to learn much about the CORE, aside from if anything were to ever fall into it, it would never return.

“Still haven’t learned much, sadly. Are you heading home for the night?”

“Y-yeah, you’re g-going to be the last in the b-b-building.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Al.”

“A-any time, Dr.Serif.”

“You can call me Sans, or Dr.Sans, two ‘Serif’s’ in the building gets a little confusing.” Alphys nodded, giving an anxious smile, before dismissing herself.

Sci looked back over at the clock, only a minute more of stirring left, then he could call Lust and see if the past week of nearly nonstop work was worth it.

Planning behind his back or not, Lust doesn't deserve to live with that sickness. No one does.

The minute passed, and he looked down at the supposed cure, a lime-green-colored mixture. An alarming opposite to the original injection, which was a revolting bright pink.

He called his lover, and it didn’t even ring for a second before a purple portal appeared before him and Lust was jumping through.

It was anxious silence as he got a syringe ready and Lust held his arm out, and it continued for several minutes after the full cure was injected.

Slowly, Lust began to shiver, and his eyelights dulled from their vibrant amethyst to a bland white.

“...How do you feel?” Lust slowly looked over to him, and with a wide smile and crying eyes, he said he was cold.

Sci was quick to get his lover a blanket, and for a moment, they cuddled. Lust practically burrowing into his sweater, curled up in his lap.

For the night, they headed back to Sci’s room, cuddling together under soft fluffy blankets. Way too late into the day to get the cure to everyone, both their timeline’s nearly parallel, a mere few minute gap between the two worlds.

The morning was exciting and prosperous, Lust heading off to UnderLust to tell everyone of the good news while Gaster and Sci headed to the lab to get the rest of the batch prepared for transport and to get a new batch started.

Before long, Sci met the Royal scientist and helped her first, before beginning to work together with the robot she had made to spread the word more. He decided not to question Lust when he learned that the scientist is another version of Alphys. 

Is Sci destined to give up his position? Why would Lust give up his position? Especially since throughout the study of the cure, he’s shown that he still loves science and never stopped loving it.

King Asgore was tough to sway, but soon they were able to convince him as well as Toriel, who for some reason was no longer Queen. He tried not to question that either, but, if Lust’s timeline was ahead of his, what did that mean for Sci?

Next was the Royal Guard. He soon meets a fish monster named Undyne, the captain of the Royal Guard, who seemed to be close friends of Pink. Did that mean his Papyrus would eventually make friends?

Undyne insisted she and Alphys could take things over from there and suggested that Lust and Sci take a break. They tried their best to fight back, but Undyne didn’t budge.

Lust just shook his head, smiling, and soon Sci was dragged to the UnerLust copy of the cave they confessed in, but someone was waiting for them.

“Hello, Sci.” Core’s ominous voice rang through the small cave, “I can’t keep you long, so I’ll cut to the piece of advice I can give you: Sometimes you’re going to have to let go, just don’t let go of hope.”


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after everyone got the cure, Ace was able to bring them all up onto the surface. Everyone was stunned, as they all saw the real stars for the first time under the dim light of the moon. For the night, they stayed in tents, although many struggled to sleep and even more stayed outside to marvel at the stars.

Sci and Lust were two of those people.

With Sci laying on his back, and Lust cuddled into his side, they gazed at the galaxies above them, but despite the beauty, he couldn’t focus on it.

Why was Core so bent on pushing him down a specific path? What’s with the warnings? What about Lust’s hesitation?

“...Are you alright, darling?” Lust softly asked, Sci sat up, shrugging. “How about we go somewhere more private and talk?”

Sci nodded, and Lust pulled him up, and they walked away from the main campground until it was nearly out of sight. Only dots of color in the distance. They sat down across from each other, and finally, Lust broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?”

“...Is there a bigger plot I don’t know about?” Lust didn’t meet his eyes, “...Lust? Lust, please-”

“I want to tell you.” Tears bubbled in his eyes, and Lust held his arms tight around himself, “I want to tell you so damn much, but I can’t. I’ve already told you before… and you spent lifetimes searching for a different answer that you never found.”

Lust began to quietly cry, still not meeting Sci’s eyes. “...I can’t let you make the same mistake again.”

Unsure, Sci slowly got closer, and carefully hugged his lover, laying them both back down on the grass, holding Lust close.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry-” Sci let him repeat the apology over and over until Lust had no more tears.

“Thanks for being honest, Lusty.”

“Pfft, that’s a dumb nickname.”

“Well, I don’t think it is.” Sci maneuvered Lust so they were looking each other in the eyes, “While the word lust in a reference to sin in some religions and to desire, I also see it as passion. Like your passion for everything and anything.”

Lust began to smile, “You have the passion to keep your brother safe. Passion to help the underground. Passion to keep me protected… I trust you. I don’t care if I never learn what this background plot is anymore, just promise me that we can reach a good ending.”

“I promise.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Now with his main dilemma mostly answered and his project finished, he began to focus on the small problems in his life again. Things like why his father, Gaster, is so invested in everyone.

A year ago Gaster barely talked to anyone, despite Sci sharing a lab with him as well as living with him along with Papyrus, not a single word was shared. It wasn’t an unwelcome change, nor was it instant, but it was certainly a surprise.

It’s funny how things have changed, Sci working late hours while Gaster began to use up his many vacation days by spending time with their King and Queen. Although Gaster began to pull Sci out of work as well, spending time with him too.

Today, Gaster had pulled him out of their lab and down to Snowdin, taking him to their storage house. They sat in the living space of the house, watching old movies on the TV and drinking hot cocoa together.

He looked over to his father who was smiling happily, taking a drink from his cup now and then. He broke the silence.

“Dad?” Gaster looked over at him, “Why are you doing all this?”

_...I made a mistake. Taking others for granted. I didn’t spend time with you or your brother, or our coworkers, or our Royals, or anyone in general. I didn’t spend time with Chara or Asriel, and now I regret it.  _ Gaster signed, avoiding eye contact like Lust had.

“You started spending time with us months ago, even before their death.” Sans pointed out.

_...I suppose you’re right. _ Sans continued to stare,  _ There’s that first for knowledge again. _ Gaster chuckled awkwardly, . _..In truth, I did realize my mistake, although I’ll admit it was with outside help. I don’t have much time left, Sans, and I want to make the most of it. _

“You’re part of this plot too?”

_ Yes, I am.  _ Sci stood up, beginning to leave, was everyone plotting behind his back?  _ Sans… listen to Core’s warnings. Please. Don’t regret as I have. _

“...Is there anything you can tell me at all?”

_...If you learn when to let go, to not regret, and to fix your mistake, you can reach a happy ending; it won’t be without loss or depression, but it will end happily. _

Sans sat back down, closer to his father, and hugged him close. Gaster held him back as they sat in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death

The next day, nearly a full month after the Royal children died, tragedy struck again. This time there wasn’t any warning, Sci just had to watch as Gaster tripped and fell into the CORE.

There was a bright flash, and for a moment, he was in a dark void. He didn’t even have time to look around before he woke up in his bed.

His room looked different though, his mattress no longer on the floor but on a bed frame towards the center of the room instead of stuffed in the corner. His floor lamp still sat by his bed, but his desk was centered on another wall, and his bookshelf looked like the one Gaster has. He didn’t even have his treadmill in his room either. He had a second door too, slightly ajar, showing a private bathroom, something he definitely didn’t have before.

What happened?

Lust would know.

Just like the night he finished the cure, the phone didn’t ring long before Lust appeared in his room.

Before he could say anything Lust hugged him, holding him tightly.

“...What happened?”

Lust didn’t answer. “Lust, tell me what happened.”

“...Gaster’s gone.” He pulled back from the hug, and Lust just gave him a worried look, “You’re going to be in shock for a little bit… Gaster doesn’t exist in this timeline anymore. You’re the Royal Scientist now, a friend of the King and Queen, creator of the CORE, and mentor to Alphys.”

He heard the words, but they didn’t register. Gaster,  _ his father, _ was… is? His dad is gone. Erased from history; just like Lust’s Royal Scientist.

“As far as history is concerned now, you raised Papyrus and continue to raise him by yourself. You’re both still brothers, but you’re also his guardian now. You showed up in the underground one day, and the King and Queen raised you both until you could take care of Papyrus yourself.”

“...You went through this too.” Lust only nodded, “What about the pipsqueaks?”

“The only difference is that they knew you and Papy as older brothers… they still disappeared.”

“...What now?”

“You live your new life… eventually, you’ll give up your position to Alphys, and after Papyrus graduates you’ll move to the storage house in snowdin and take up sentry positions in the Royal Guard, giving Papy a new dream of being a fully-fledged member of being in the guard.”

“I thought you couldn’t tell me anything.”

“There’s no chance you’ll do anything else, whether us Sans’ like it or not, it’s scripted and nothing deters the code of the world. No matter what I say or do, you’ll one day live in snowdin and become a regular at grillbys, snacking on ketchup.”

“Why ketchup?”

“One of the dogs played a prank once, twisted the cap, when you went to get some for your french fries and it spilled all over it. Someone bet you wouldn’t finish it all, you did and began to like the taste. The condiment and food differ depending on the universe. Mine was mayo and a sandwich.” Lust shrugged, “Sadly, also scripted.”

Sci didn’t reply to that, just stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what Lust meant by scripted, but for now, he would just have to trust his word.

It couldn’t be that bad, could it? “I’ll still stay by your side, darling. Scientist, Sentry, or otherwise.” Lust smiled awkwardly, and Sci sighed.

Why did he fall for such a cute idiot?

“Thanks, Passion.” Lust’s blush was the only reward he needed, he let out a chuckle, and leaned forward, bringing his lover back into a hug.

When they finally parted, Lust promised to meet Sci at his lab, he got ready for the day and went downstairs, Papyrus already up and ready.

“Good Morning, Sans!” His brother’s cheerful voice greeted, “I Tried My Hand At Some Eggs. Not The Best, But Practice Makes Perfect!”

Gaster had been the one to encourage Papyrus to try at cooking, now that he didn’t exist, Papyrus never tried.

“Morning.” He called back, dishing himself some slightly burnt eggs and making a cup of coffee.

He already missed Gaster’s morning hugs, and those delicious pancakes he taught Papyrus to make.

Sending Papyrus off to school was still the same, and so was his walk to work for the most part. He passed the throne room, Chara and Asriel not running out and clambering over him, but the sounds of crying echoing into the hall.

He tracked back, the King and Queen sat in their thrones, hand in hand, both quietly sniffling. The smaller thrones next to them desolate. The sight broke his soul, and quietly he walked in.

King Asgore was the first to notice him, and a moment later Queen Toriel raised her head.

“S-sorry, Sans. You didn’t have to see that.” Asgore’s voice was weak, much weaker than the booming confident voice he knew.

“...You need a hug, Asgore, Toriel?” Both looked at each other for a moment before getting up from their thrones and leaning down to hug him.

Eventually, the muffled voice of Toriel reached his hearing, “Thank you, my child.”

It was a while before he left the throne room and finally reached his lab, Lust and Alphys already waiting for him.

“Hey, darling. I explained things to Alphys, she may not be able to remember like us, but it’s the least I could do. Helps so you’re not as alone in this when I’m not here.”

“S-so… Gaster?”

_ Yeah _ , he unintentionally signed in wingdings, English his second language, much like Gaster and unlike Papyrus. His brother was never able to pick up the language well, and their father never forced it on him.

“H-huh?”

Sci looked between them, confused, unaware that he had switched languages.

_ You were talking in Wingdings, Gaster never existed in this timeline so no one ever learned it. You’re the only monster that knows it. _ Lust explained, signing back to him.

“Sorry, first language.” Sci said, “My first language.” He corrected himself. It was always so easy to switch back to Wingdings, but never to English.

“It’s a-alright. S-sorry if I don’t remember things, l-like… u-uh.”

“Wingdings.” Lust filled in.

“W-Windgings- Wingdings.” She tried to repeat and quickly corrected herself.

“Take your time,” Lust spoke up again, a small smile, before moving his gaze to Sci, still talking to Alphys, “It’s going to be a struggle for a bit.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of study of corpses, non explicit melting of characters

Just as Lust had said, for a while, it was a struggle. Both inside the lab and outside.

He did his best to try and keep some of Gaster’s memory alive, coaxing Papyrus to try more recipes and learn to cook more and trying to teach him Wingdings. Just as before, Papyrus was quick to learn to cook but still struggled with Wingdings.

In the back of his mind, Core’s warning rang: “Sometimes you’re going to have to let go,” Yet, how could he let go of his father? The man who had raised him? Who inspired him to go into the field of science?

When he confronted Lust with these thoughts and questions, Lust confessed that it might be time he let go. Although his lover was quick to clarify that he didn’t need to forget Wingdings or abandon his father’s memory, but he needed to stop trying to bring back what he lost.

“I know it’s hard, but he’ll always live on in your memories and your soul.” Was the advice he was given.

It was difficult, but as the weeks passed, it got better.

That was when his world decided he’d had a long enough break, and tragedy struck again.

One day, Queen Toriel came home from her outing to the Ruins with the body and soul of a human in her paws. Their soul was cyan, the trait of patience. For many days, the King and Queen argued about what to do with the body. 

Toriel wanted to give the body and soul a proper burial. In her eyes, Chara and Asreils deaths or disappearance were an accident and tragedy. She still mourned both of them daily and went to the graves that were made, despite lack of anything to bury.

Asgore wanted to keep the soul to one day use to break the barrier and give the body to the labs to test. In his eyes, Chara had faked the sickness and had only played savior to keep themself safe from the monsters in the underground. Once they were trusted enough, they had convinced Asriel to help them escape from the underground.

After a week of arguing, the Queen left without a word, only leaving her ring behind. She too disappeared.

Sans stuck close to Asgore after that, helping him make tea and water the garden as Alphys made a container for the human soul and studied the body. In the end, there was nothing they could do with the body without a second one to compare, so the body was put into a coffin and stored away in a new room not far from the throne room.

Through all the problems life kept throwing at him, it became routine for him to fall asleep in Lust’s arms, his lover comforting him as he dozed off, despite Lust now having his own house on the surface with his brother.

“Ace is the seventh human, right?” Lust nodded, “Does that mean my underground still has six more humans to deal with?”

“...Yeah.”

“You’ll still be here with me?”

“Of course, darling.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


It was several weeks before the news of another human reached New Home, and only a day before the soul and body reached them.

This time the soul was orange, the trait of bravery. From what the Royal Guard said, the trait held true. The child had put up a fight against the guard before they had died.

Sans could barely stomach the knowledge, and couldn’t stand to study the bodies, remembering the days he’d spend with Chara and Asriel.

Alphys fully took over the study while Sci tried to understand the notes. After sleepless hours, Lust pointed out that the two bodies had a shared inner magic, determination. Soon they were able to propose the theory that determination is what keeps the souls from shattering immediately after death and the bodies from decomposing as fast as monsters.

Alphys also proposed another theory, that determination could help sick monsters from dying, or in general, slow down the dying process. Yet, there was the counter that monsters are much weaker than humans, and may not be able to withstand the determination, even in small amounts.

They brought the inquiry to King Asgore, and against Sci’s better judgment, they began testing. Although Asgore somewhat heeded his cons on the testing, stating that unless the outcome was positive, that all of the testing would be kept quiet.

The tests were abruptly ended shortly after they started.

They injected different amounts of determination or DT, and at first, it appeared to have no effect. They watched carefully for a few minutes, and then the dog monster who got the most DT began to melt before their eyes. The other dog monsters that had taken the DT were quick to aid their friend, and slowly, they melted with their friend.

The other monsters began to melt too but were far warier of being near each other.

They shut down the testing, and declared the deeper labs unsafe, writing it off as radiation from the CORE. They spared Asgore the details and merely told him that the testing was an incredible failure.

Lust held him close that night, as he tried not to think about the melting bodies on his hands, hidden in the labs, never to see their families again.

“...Is this the mistake I need to fix?”

“No.” Was his lover’s immediate answer, “You’re going to make many mistakes, but you’ll know when the time comes which one you need to fix.”

He closed his eyes, falling asleep. His vision faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non explicit violence

Waking up this time wasn’t as confusing. He could tell he was no longer dreaming only because of the glitches that occasionally jumped into his vision, as well as the quiet sound of a computer startup that always accompanied him when he woke up.

Yet, the warnings in his dreams were still vague.

Sometimes you’re going to have to let go? Don’t let go of hope? Why had Lust or Hearts, whatever his name is kept referring to a mistake? Why had Gaster told him not to regret? Why did Gaster also talk about a mistake?

That warning Core gave him a few days ago at Ccino’s was ominous too.

Don’t avoid sleep? Your dreams will help? You need to go through them otherwise the multiverse is destined for peril?

What plot is so important that it seems to stretch over centuries? That Lust/ Hearts is a part of it? That Gaster was a part of before… before he died. Is that why Core let Gaster know about their plan?

And what in the stars was that moment of darkness after the blast of light from the CORE? That space looked terribly familiar in a bad way, yet, he also feels like it’s familiar in a good way.

Once again, too many questions.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Error! Give up! You need to stop hurting innocent AUs!” His opponent's voice boomed over the wreckage.

“FUCK OFF, INK-STAIN!”

The goody-two-shoes, the self-proclaimed protector, and creator of the multiverse, Ink, had interrupted his destruction of yet another AU. Too bad that shitty artist wouldn’t let him get close enough to tighten that stupid brown scarf of his around his neck.

The protector is opposite of him in nearly everything, he would say everything, but sadly they shared a talent for creation. Although he makes sure the creator will never find out that he can create, he doesn’t want to think about how much more Ink will annoy him if he does.

Ink’s bones were mostly white, tattooed in black and a few of his bones grey, opposite to Error’s black and occasionally redbones. Ink had no tears streaming from his eyes and instead had an ink stain on his cheek. His clothes were mostly brown, pants and overcoat deeper duller shades while his scarf was more tan, although he did wear a white, long-sleeved shirt with black gloves over his hands. 

The little idiot has no shoes, wearing what looks like open-toed and heeled socks, although he never really paid much attention, too busy running away from Ink’s large paintbrush. A weapon as tall and a half or a third the width of the creator’s body that deals as more or even more damage than a baseball bat. Too bad he’s also soulless and has no real sense of pain, otherwise, he would just keep a jar of nails on him for whenever the asshole shows up.

As Error ran, he looked back behind him, Ink was grabbing a vial from his sash, a long dark green cloth that stretched from his shoulder to past his waist. The sash held the closest things that Ink could get to emotions, colored paints that for whatever reason his body could digest and change into emotion. There was a widespread argument on what each color means, but there are a few everyone can agree on. 

White cleared him of all emotions, yellow gives him happiness, pink gives him love, red gives him anger, and pray to the gods of Life, Health, and War if he drinks dark red.

For a moment, the creator's fingers danced over dark red, but instead pulled out red and yellow, arguably a more terrible combination.

Bouncing over in playful anger, Ink begins the fight anew, messing with Error constantly throughout it.

Hitting him with a brush, cartwheeling away from his attacks, knocking him over the head with his brush-leaving Error temporarily blind. Sadly, not the first time he’s fought unfairly. He pulled strings from his eyes, and spread them everywhere, following the echo of Ink’s steps and predicting where he’d be from there.

“Aww, come on Glitchy, can’t we stop with the fighting already?” Ink whined

The brief memory of Ink saying the same thing, hundreds of years ago, flashed in his inner eye. He continued to fight, trying to focus, ignoring the memory of Ink and him stopping fighting and making up.

He couldn’t hear the quips that Ink was making, only seeing and remembering Ink and him sitting under a tree next to another guardian, the three of them cuddling together contently.

The memory faded, and his vision returned to Ink standing still, looking concerned as he could be.

He left before he could be asked any questions, brushing off the slight pain in his soul and not noticing the tears running down his face.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Weeks had passed since his little hiccup, and he simply waited it out until Ink would forget the incident, but of course, Nightmare needed his help terrorizing an AU, and before he knew it the Star Sans’ and some of the Star Council had shown up to interrupt them.

The Star Sans’ are the main people who oppose Error and Nightmare and are also the leaders of the Star Council. The Star Sans’ has only three people, Blue-a swap sans, Dream-Nightmare’s opposite, and lastly, Ink. The Star Council is a lower group, representatives of the many AUs that are also against Nightmare and Error collected into a group that acts as back up for the Star Sans’ and as helpers of the multiverse against smaller “evils”.

Error refused to fight against Ink and traded off with Nightmare as soon as he could, ignoring the questions the creator kept bombarding him with.

He was quick to adapt to Dream’s fighting style, mainly long-range using his bow, and when forced into close range, using his magic to change his bow into a staff.

Dream was an odd character, an orangish scarf with ribbons and a hood out the back held around his neck with a pink and white star pin, and a golden crown sat on his head. Most of his outfit consisted of his cloak, a very dull pale yellow shredded and torn fabric that was only held together by a belt around his waist. The only other things he wore were his black shirt and pants, or black one piece, it was hard to tell, and long black gloves covered by another pair of orange gloves and finally orange boots.

Dream’s eyes were pale yellow, a little brighter than his cloak, and his bones white and young-looking despite his old age.

Error didn’t mind sticking to the long-range, pulling up gaster blaster after gaster blaster and throwing waves upon waves of redbones. In contrast to Ink, Dream is silent in battle, focusing on all and any noise or movement. Error didn’t mind this either.

For the first time Error’s ever seen, Dream approaches him, switching his bow to a staff, hitting against the redbone Error was temporarily using as a weapon.

“Why switch with Nightmare?”

It’s a basic question, but for a moment, it halts him. Dream doesn’t use the small opening. “Ink’s your sworn enemy, to the point you get mad at anyone else fighting him. Why switch?”

His logic is sound.

“None of your business.” Error’s logic is not.

“ _ I’ll make it my business _ .”

Suddenly the flash of a much younger, more innocent Dream is seen in his eyes, saying the same sentence. He’s holding another skeleton in his arms, an unknown figure dressed in purple and badly bruised and hurt. The moon beamed down on the pair, showing their very young bones, looking to be in their teens.

His vision thunders back to the battle scene, and Dream’s hesitantly confused expression greets him.

He throws an attack, staggering the other, and jumps away. They continue their long-range fighting, not noticing that Nightmare and Ink had seen the odd pause.


End file.
